


Broken God

by broccoli_anon



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Evil John Constantine, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Relationships: John Constantine/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Broken God

“What did I do, to receive the great honor of god wanting to be my cum dumpster, hm? Out of all men, you choose the darkest warlock of the universe...” John Constantine could not keep the amused grin of his face while wiping of the blood of the men he had just slaughtered.

~

“I know, hush luv. I really do understand why you seek this pain.” Constantine said in a low tone, his free hand gripped onto the fresh wound, coursing to fill her with warmth and let her cry out in need for him. “My dear little play thing...”, he sighed and breathed the smoke out the same time he spoke as he turned her around from her laying position to let her lay on her back. She was so beautiful, thought the dark warlock and smiled to himself at the fact that she was his now. 

~

The god was laying in his arms, her head pressed against his chest, so vulnerable and full of pain. “You seek pain to forget the fact that everyone is praying to a false self of you, a made up vision. Everyone forgot about the one and truthful divined one, but not me...that’s why you came, huh? Because I see through all the made up shit humanity has done to you.”  
She gave him a smile, pushing her hips against his thumb, which currently lazily circled over the small bundle of nerves. Apparently he wasn’t bothered by the pubic hair in the slightest and went further down, his rough fingers parting her vaginal lips. Oh, how he loved the warmth of her slick inner flesh, the fact that he was the cause of it aroused him.

~

“I want to pour everything I have got inside you, luv.”, he groaned as he ejaculated into her womb, not losing his stiffness and trembling in sheer excitement.


End file.
